The Course of True Love
by FoxRocksMySocks
Summary: Cody Martin tries to deny his feelings for his brother, resorting to extreme measures. Zack is completely oblivious . Unfortunately for the Martin twins, the course of true love never did run smooth .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this my first story ever and i wrote this like a year ago and kinda forgot about it so here it is! I don't think it's very good and i may just rewrite it but let me know if you liked it or hated it!**

**In my universe, Zack and Cody are 17 and still living in the Tipton. I may give it an M rating because it may have some smexy scenes in the future ;D**

Cody Martin was sitting on his bed watching the sun rise early on Saturday morning. He enjoyed getting up early to watch the dark sky slowly brighten; it was relaxing. He glanced over at the other being in the room, his identical twin Zack. Even though everyone told them they looked the same, Cody knew that Zack was far superior to him. Cody could see his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. He moaned in his sleep and wiggled around causing the blankets to slide down a bit more to reveal part of his perfect chest. Cody reviewed what he had gone over countless times before in his head.

_Carey was driving the kids to the beach and Zack was bouncing up and down with excitement."Ooh and i can swim and try and surf and" "OK Zack that's enough" Carey ordered from the driver's seat. Zack leaned over to Cody and whispered" and there will be lots of babes!" "Yeah" Cody replied halfheartedly Cody wasn't really into girls yet. His mom said it just takes some boys longer but Cody was not sure. When they got to the beach Zack ran out of the car and into the water. As his upper body appeared out of the water, his chest and hair dripping water something clicked in Cody. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life._

As Cody thought back to that day he remembered the weeks to follow.

_Cody did not know what was wrong with him! The more he thought about it the more he freaked out. None of this was rational. His whole life had been overturned in a blink of a eye. I can't be attracted to my brother, he thought, they have a word for that...Incest that's it. Wait because were twins wouldn't that make it twincest? So Cody tried to forget about it but that soon proved to be impossible. Every time he saw Zack do the littlest things, like stretching so his shirt would raise and a small strip of skin would be revealed. It would cause Cody to make a hasty retreat to the bathroom. He thought about telling his brother but he was afraid he would call him a freak because Zack was girl crazy!_

And that was how things stayed for almost a year now. Cody sighed and quickly looked away as Zack started to stir."What are you doing?" Zack mumbled still half asleep." I was uuhhh... READING!" Cody exclaimed, grabbing a random book and opening it."...ok" Zack commented, a puzzled look on his face. Just then Carey barged into the room telling the twins that pancakes were ready."Awesome"! Zack yelled, instantly out of bed and into the kitchen.  
Later that day at school Zack and Cody went their separate ways. When it became time for lunch, Zack went over to the table with all the jocks and cheerleaders while Cody went to his usual corner. He hoped that Danny wouldn't bug him today. But sure enough there he was striding up to the terrified boy, a angry scowl on his face." Hey there loser" He growled while grabbing one of Cody's granola bars." I have an essay coming up in English and i expect to get an A on it" he said cracking his knuckles. He threw the essay outline at Cody and stormed off. Cody glanced over at where his brother was but he was engrossed with making out with some slutty looking blonde. Cody just sighed and slowly got up and shuffled out of the cafeteria.

When the bell rang at the end of the day Cody practically ran out of the classroom and to the bus stop. Cody hoped his brother wouldn't show up but sure enough here came Zack striding towards him with his girl of the day clinging onto his shoulder. Cody mentally groaned and slid over making room for Zack"Oh no" Cody said to Zack's girlfriend "I guess you'll have to go find another seat." Oh of course not" she simpered back "I can just sit in my Zackypoos lap" After Cody endured ten minutes of ridiculously obnoxious flirting she finally got off at her stop. "Isn't she awesome?" Zack exclaimed. "Yeah sure, she's great... I guess" Cody replied. Zack, completely oblivious as always to his twins emotions, got up and ran out of the bus. Even though Cody was thoroughly irritated with Zack, he couldn't help but notice his brothers cute butt as he left the bus. Cody immediately scolded himself and tried to think of some hot girl. None came to mind

**I'm writing chapter 2 right now and it's going to be way longer. Let me know if you're interested in this story? :D**

**-Brendan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys! Thanks so much for the nice reviews! I never expected people to like my story xD. I thought i'd clarify that in my story the Martins don't live at the Tipton but Carey still works there. The boys are also 17 in my universe. Leave me a comment if you liked this chapter or hated it or have any suggestions :)**

It was a week away from the twins birthdays when Cody had to vent his feelings towards his brother somehow. He had thought about it all day and he came up with the brilliant plan to start a diary about Zack, He decided not to buy an actual diary as there was always the risk of Zack finding it. He planned instead to start one on his laptop.

That evening, Zack was at the movies with his latest girlfriend and Carey was out doing a show. As soon as Carey left, Cody pulled out his laptop and opened up a new page. He sat there and had no idea what to type. Eventually he began to slowly type and he thought about every word

_Dear Zack:_

_I think i'm in love with you. Everytime i see you i want to tangle my fingers in your hair and kiss you passionately. You're the only person i have ever been interested in and i don't care what anyone else says. I wish i could tell you how I feel but i am a coward. I don't care that you date a different girl each week or that you've probably slept with half the cheerleading team. I know this letter is short and I feel like you barely know who i am but i don't care. _

Cody was about to start on another letter when Zack came bursting though the door. Cody slammed the laptop shut and began to read a book, trying to appear nonchalant. Meanwhile Zack was ranting at nobody in particular "That bitch stood me up! I waited at that damn theater for an hour!"

Zack looked over at Cody "Codes, are you even listening?" Cody, trying to act cool, mumbled yes. Cody felt so awkward around Zack! He could hardly look at him without noticing his gorgeous eyes or his luscious hair or his perfect nose or his... "COOODYYY" Zack was looking at him funnily "Are you ok man?" "I...I'm fine! Just tired" Zack shrugged and went into the kitchen. Cody fell asleep thinking about his letter.

The next morning, Cody finished his letter before school and printed it off on a school computer. He made sure there was no way Zack could trace the letter to him. He walked by Zacks locker and after making sure no one was looking, slipped it into his locker. Feeling a huge sense of relief somehow, Cody almost skipped to his next class.

Cody noticed that at lunch, Zack was already with another girl. _My brother the whore. _

Later that day Cody was at home working on some homework while Carey was preparing a (atrocious) dinner. Zack came bursting though the door waving a piece of paper around. "What have you got there Zack?" Carey asked "Did you finally get something higher than a C- in English?"" No, even better!" Zack replied" I have a secret admirer" he said smugly. Carey made an 'awwe' noise "That's so cute! My little Zackey has a secret admirer!" She grabbed the letter and read it "Doesn't anyone actually write letters anymore?" she said with a frown. Zack rolled his eyes and snatched the letter back. Cody was sitting there this whole time acting calm while freaking out inside. _Oh my god oh my god what if he finds out its me i bet he knows he probably hates me why did i write that stupid thing i'm such an idiot. _Carey interrupted his internal monologue saying "I'm off to another show guys!" The twins both mumbled goodbyes and they were left alone at the kitchen table._  
_

Zack leaned over the table and said "I wonder who she is Codes?! I bet she's hot" He gasped "What if it's Valarie from Biology! Or Jenny from English!" Cody breathed a mental sigh of relief _He has no idea I was the one who sent it! I can't do anything like that again, it's too risky._ Cody faked a smile "Well I bet whoever sent loves you lots!" Zack smiled back and ran off into the living room to watch TV.

Cody glanced at his letter still sitting on the table. He imagined putting 'From Cody' at the end of it and giving it to Zack along with his favorite chocolates and a kiss. Cody sighed. _'What a hopeless romantic i am'_ he thought dryly.

2 days later it was Friday and Carey told the twins she had big news when they finished dinner. "I'm getting a promotion!" Zack looked confused "But Dad said you were in a low paying, dead end job!" Cody kicked him underneath the table. Carey frowned and continued "I'm going to be performing at the New York Tipton twice a month! I didn't mean to spring this on you boys so soon but I just found out my plane leaves tonight. I'll be back on Monday and there's plenty of food in the fridge."

Before they knew it, Carey had her suitcase and was out the door to the airport. Cody could hardly believe his luck_. Two days alone with Zack?!_ He was excited and nervous and a hundred other emotions all at once. Zack was abysmal at cooking even Mac n Cheese so Cody wanted to make Zack something special. _This is finally going to be the weekend I tell Zack how I feel._ Cody was determined.

**Leave your thoughts in a comment :) I actually freaked out when I saw 5 comments not even a day after I posted the first chapter :P Would you guys like me to write chapters that are shorter or longer? It would take longer to write a bigger chapter obviously. Also let me know if you want this story to have 'mature' content or not. Codys going to have a dream next chapter but idk if you guys want it to be XXX? Thanks so much :D**

**Brendan**


End file.
